fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Roster Rescue/Script
Xenologue: Roster Rescue Opening *'Lissa:' AAAAAACK! Chrom! Oh, Chrom, it's terrible! *'Chrom:' What's the matter, Lissa?! *'Lissa:' Monsters! Huge, horrible, ugly, smelly, rotting monsters! *'Chrom:' Rotting monsters? ...A Risen attack? *'Lissa:' Nuh-uh—these were definitely NOT ordinary Risen. They had shackles and, and arrows stuck in 'em all over and, and... Oh, and their bodies glowed blood red! They were terrifying! And, and— *'Chrom:' Easy, Lissa. First things first: Where did you see these creatures? *'Lissa:' Right here in camp! In the barracks! A bunch of them barged in and— *'Frederick:' And stole our army's roster. Forgive me, milord. I was napping... They caught me with my pants down. *'Chrom:' Not literally, I hope... *'Lissa:' You saw them too, Frederick? *'Chrom:' Are the others all right? Are we still in danger? *'Frederick:' No, milord. We're safe...for now... But they were no ordinary revenants. I managed to strike one as they withdrew. The sound it made chilled my blood... It sounded almost like...a laugh... Clearly some new dark art is at work here. Someone made them bigger...stronger... I shudder to think what such a foe could be planning to do with our roster... *'Chrom:' Wait a moment... That's all they took? A single rooster? *'Frederick:' Roster, milord. THE roster. *'Lissa:' Is it the one that won't shut up every sunrise? 'Cause they can have that one... *'Frederick:' Not a rooster—a ROSTER! You know, the roster...? As in, the book...? The one Robin is always reading? *'Chrom:' Oh, er, yes, of course. THAT roster... *Ahem* Um...yes. Perhaps you should remind Lissa why we should care that it's gone missing? *'Frederick:' That roster contains details on every soldier in our entire army! Names, birth dates, backgrounds, and dare I say it... Slightly embarrassing personal tidbits! *'Chrom:' Embarrassing tidbits...? What embarrassing tidbits? *'Frederick:' Well...regarding you, milord, it says you are "the most likely to break things..." *'Chrom:' What?! Who would know such a th—I mean, who would write such a thing?! *'Frederick:' We are not certain, truth be told. Not even Robin understands how it works... New entries simply appear somehow whenever we take on a new recruit. *'Chrom:' This diabolical book must be destr—er, recovered! ...Recovered and protected! *'Frederick:' Indeed, milord. In our hands it is a useful tool, but to our enemies? Who knows what fiendish designs it could enable... The scandal! The ignominy! *'Chrom:' Then we are agreed. Ready the troops, Frederick. *'Lissa:' Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa...whoa. Hold on just a minute here... You mean you actually want us to FIGHT those things? *'Frederick:' We either face them, or we face lifetime of shame. *'Lissa:' B-but... *'Frederick:' OF SHAME, I SAY! At this very moment some monster could be reading about how you snort, milady... *'Lissa:' How I... But... That's... ...... ...When do we leave? *'Frederick:' At once. I tracked the creatures into the ruins just ahead. We can catch them there if we hurry. *'Chrom:' Then there's no time to waste. Let's move. Battle Begins *'Chrom:' What is this place? It's teeming with Risen of all kinds! *'Frederick:' So it seems. Perhaps the thieves thought we would lose them in the crowds... If so, they're as dumb as they are ugly. They're twice the size of the others! See? There's one, two...three...(cursor focuses on each of the giant Revenants) Five, and...that's all? That can't be right. *'Chrom:' Why not? *'Frederick:' I counted seven when the roster theft occurred. I'm quite certain. And I saw them all enter these ruins. Could they have slipped away? *'Chrom:' Perhaps. Perhaps not. For now, let's focus on the threats we CAN see. *'Frederick:' As you say, milord. One of the mutant Risen must still have the roster. But the others... Any of them could know our secrets by now... Revenants do love to gossip, after all. ...Or so my hairdresser tells me... In any case, we'd best crush all of them! Our dignity is on the line! Pre-Battle Quotes Chrom Robin Lissa Frederick Sully Virion Vaike Stahl Miriel Sumia Kellam Donnel Lon'qu Ricken Maribelle Gaius Panne Cordelia Nowi Gregor Libra Tharja Olivia Cherche Henry Lucina Say'ri Basilio Flavia Owain Inigo Brady Kjelle Cynthia Severa Gerome Morgan Yarne Laurent Noire Nah Anna Tiki Gangrel Walhart Emmeryn Yen'fay Aversa Priam (Turn 7 player phase) Frederick: There! There they are! The last two targets! They may already be privy to our secrets, milord... We mustn't let either of them escape! After Battle If all seven Revenants were defeated *'Chrom:' What a relief... *'Lissa:' I'll say... If word had gotten out, we'd have been the laughing stock of the entire realm! *'Chrom:' Well, one thing's for certain: it's high time I read that roster cover to cover. *'Lissa:' Me too! I want to know all of Robin's and Frederick's juicy little secrets... Especially since they knew ours and didn't even tell us! *'Frederick:' Pardons, did I just hear my name? *'Lissa:' Ah, Frederick! Just the guy I'm looking for. What'd you do with that roster of ours? *'Frederick:' I returned it to Robin, milady. Why do you ask? *'Lissa:' Okay. Bye now! *'Frederick:' Er...bye? *'Chrom:' Heh, I think Lissa is planning to read up on you, Frederick. Revenants aren't the only ones who love to gossip, apparently. *'Frederick:' Heh, well, as she pleases. I have nothing to...hide... Oh, dear gods, wait. That... Wait, milady! WAAAAAAIT! (Scene change) *'Chrom:' Poor Robin... Keeping the roster from those two won't be much fun. *'Robin:' ...You don't know the half of it! *'Chrom:' Huh? ...Robin! What happened to you? Are those...bite marks?! *'Robin:' It's this damned roster! No one will leave me alone! The ones who aren't demanding revisions are trying to peek at others' entries. I have to carry the blasted thing everywhere I go just to keep it safe! How did this fall on me, anyway? I didn't even write it! *'Chrom:' Well, you are our tactician. People just assume you're in charge of that sort of thing, I suppose. They'll get over the initial wave of curiosity soon enough. In the meantime, you might want to keep a low profile. And I mean Kellam low. *'Robin:' Heh... Sound advice... Oh, by the way, I found this pressed in the roster once we got it back. *'Chrom:' An Einherjar card? *'Robin:' Yes. This one says "Elder Sister Palla." She could be a useful ally. *'Chrom:' Looks like she's a flier. Perhaps you might hide the roster in her saddlebag. *'Robin:' Heh heh. Well, I suppose the card makes all this nonsense worth it. I'd best keep moving, though. I'll catch up with you later, Chrom. *'Chrom:' Oh, but, Robin...? *'Robin:' Hmm? *'Chrom:' Er...might I check the roster before you go? Just for a moment. It seems there's a mistake about me breaking things I'd like to correct... *'Robin:' *Siiiiiigh* Recruiting Palla *'Palla:' chosen Yes I am at your bidding. If any of the seven Revenants escaped *'Chrom:' Well, we've recovered the roster...but we weren't able to contain all the revenants. So much for keeping a lid on our secrets… *'Lissa:' But I don't want people talking about my snorting! ...I mean, if I did snort… *'Chrom:' Cheer up, Lissa. It could be much worse. At least we're still alive. And sometimes humility can be a great teacher...as we're about to find out! Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts Category:Game Script